wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrone
Tyrone is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #7 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 6,785. Wii Sports Tyrone is a Pro in Tennis at 1700-1800, and he mainly plays with Saburo, but sometimes he plays with Eva. He is a Pro at Boxing, having 1068-1242 skill points. He is not a Pro in Baseball, but fairly high ranked at 600-700. His team consists of Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, and Rachel. He plays on the teams of Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, and Keiko. Wii Sports Resort Tyrone is a Champion in Basketball, playing on Tommy's team, but when he leads a Basketball team, Tyrone's teammates are Eva and James. His level is 1466-1470 (the third-best player). In Table Tennis, he is at level 851-855. His skill in Swordplay is at 821+. He is average at Cycling, coming in 64th out of 98. Overall, Tyrone is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tyrone is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Male Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is Tairōn. (タイロ-ン) * Tyrone is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is the only Black Armored Mii on that stage that wears Black Armor more than once. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. Him and Maria are the only Black Armored Miis on that stage that wear Black Armor more than once. He is even one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in all three of those appearances. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He and Takashi play on the most Basketball teams of any Mii. They play on four teams each. * Tyrone is the best male CPU in Basketball to debut in Wii Sports. * Tyrone is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once, being the only Mii that wears it three times, being the record of all the CPUs. * In Tennis, Tyrone is the 1st player to come after Saburo, but in Swordplay, Saburo is the 1st player to come after Tyrone. * Tyrone appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** He also appears in every normal stage except for the 10th. He appears the most consecutive stages in the normal stages. * In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in Power Cruising, his hair color is the same as his eyebrow color. * His skill level is always above 550. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Timpani. * Tyrone is the second-best male CPU Mii to debut in Wii Sports. * He and Sakura are the fourth-best pair in Friend Connection: Old Buddies with 64 points. Gallery TyroneDACotQR.JPG|Tyrone's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-48-1.png|Tyrone's badge. Badge-7-6.png|Tyrone's badge (Male) Badge-81-2.png|Tyrone's badge. 31- Tyrone's Team.jpg|Tyrone's Baseball Team. Tyrone Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Tyrone in Swordplay Duel. TyroneSwordplay.jpg|Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (23).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Duel. 2018-01-14 (2).png|Tyrone in Swordplay Speed Slice. Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tyrone in the Champion Basketball Team. Tyrone_timpani.jpeg|Tyrone in an official Wii Music artwork. 20180208_202704.jpg|Tyrone and his teammates Eva and James in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (17).png|Tyrone in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (57).png|Tyrone in Baseball. 2018-03-02 (35).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-02 (66).png|Tyrone about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (37).png|Tyrone carrying pizza on his bike in Cycling. 2018-03-13 (16).png|Tyrone doubling up with Saburo in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Tyrone with Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, and Jake. IMG 0574.jpg|Tyrone in Swap Meet with Eva, Midori, Chris, Takashi, and Sakura. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|A third photo of Tyrone as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-25 (5).png|Tyrone doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-25 (1).png|Tyrone doubling up with Eva in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0464.JPG|Tyrone playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-06 (1).png|Tyrone pitching in Baseball. IMG_0690.JPG|Tyrone swordfighting at Dusk. Capture d’écran 2018-08-09 à 22.45.25.png|A fourth photo of Tyrone as a rival in swordplay showdown. 2018-08-16 (2).png|Another photo of Tyrone as a 3-heart fighter in Swordplay Showdown. B624C0FF-D125-4C51-8AA4-572E9D4FB662.jpeg|Tyrone With Rin, Blaze and Silver in Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games A better Time. Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tyrone in Cycling.png 5- Master.jpg Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi(Bad look). Tyrone (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tyrone in Bowling.JPG Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg IMG 2515.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2617.jpg|Asami with Tyrone and George George,_Matt_and_Tyrone_partcipating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Alisha,_Tyrone_and_Eddy_partcipating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko, Steph and Tyrone participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaTyroneImage.jpg Tyrone, Susana, Sandra and Greg participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg Tyrone, Alisha and Lucia participating in Flag Fracas in Wii party.png Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Martin, Yoko, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Tyrone,_Gwen,_James_and_Jessie_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromasa, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(99).jpg Tyrone in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(318).jpg Tyrone, Giovanna, Megan, and Mia smiling at the fountain.jpeg TyroneinPlane.jpg Tyrone&Yoshi.jpg Tyroneboxingtiebreaker.png Tommy-0.png Super smash bros for Wii U Tomoko.JPG|Tyrone in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with Ursula, Tomoko, Silke, Steve, and Matt. Miis congratulating Matt, Lucia, and Alisha.jpg Bandicam_2019-11-13_14-26-53-930.jpg|Bernardo (Bad Look), Tyrone (Bad Look), Theo, Rin, Patrick and Haru in Tomodachi Life, along with Bulma (Dragon Ball) Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Black Males Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with wrinkles